Maybe poetry isn't so bad
by Lori-Mae Vernon
Summary: Inuyasha decides to see if poetry works on Kagome, but it doesn't quite turn out the way he expects...


This idea just struck me one day, and i simply had to write it! I in no way own Inuyasha and did not write the poem in this story, but I forget who did. What? I have really bad memory! I even about forgot my birthday for crying out loud! But mom reminded me, so, all is good...

Anyways, this story is set several years anfter the ending of the Inuyasha series, where Inuyasha tries to impress Kagome, but ends up epically failing. Just a bit of InuKag fluff, with a bit of SessRin thrown in.

* * *

><p>{Inuyasha's POV}<p>

I growled in frustration as I jumped through the forest. Why the hell were girls so damn difficult? I'd been trying to do somethign nice for Kagome but nooooo, it was all, "You shouldn't waste your money" or, "Inuyasha! Get that boar outta here! It's bleeding all over the floor!"

As I neared the village I froze hearing a content sigh. What the hell? Turning quietly, I crept back the way I had come, glad that I was upwind of whoever was there. Sniffing the slight breeze I identified the scent of my brother and Rin.

"Sesshomaru, you really should take me with you. It's not that I don't like it here, but I miss you when you're away!" Rin voice spoke quietly through the forest. I smirked, wondering how the hell that bastard was gonna get out of this one. I hopped up into a tree, making sure I was as hidden as possible considering I was wearing bright red, and spied the couple.

Some time had passed since Naraku's death, and Rin was a girl no longer and had since grown up. The young woman was now 18 or 19, since she did not remember her exact birthday. Now she sat leaning her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her against him.

"Rin, you know I would, but you are still young. There are things you have yet to learn that one such as I cannot teach you. But if I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine, knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you." I smirked. There was no way that sappy shit was gonna work. Sesshomaru had gone really soft.

Rin giggled. "I love it when you quote peotry!" Rin then wrapped her arms around my brother's neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him passionately. Sesshomaru tightened his hold around her, waist pulling the woman closer to him, then backing her against a tree, where he broke the kiss to lightly bite and kiss her neck, Rin letting out a low moan. My jaw dropped. No fucking way.

Quickly jumping from the tree in the direction of the village, I fled the scene, not wanting to see something that could potentially scar me. No, scratch that, something that _would_ scar me. But that sappy stuff actually _worked._

Deciding to test this out he found Kagome's scent in the woods, following it to find the miko picking herbs in a clearing. I dropped from the trees, and approached my mate. Glancing up, she met my gaze, smiling, before dropping the plant in her hand into the basket she had set down next to her bow, and standing up, walking to where I stood.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's up?"

I took her hands in mine and stared into her eyes. Here goes, all or nothing. "Kagome... If I could have just one wish, I would wish to wake everyday to the sound of your breath on my neck, the warmth of your lips on my cheek, the touch of your fingers on my skin, and the feel of your heart beating with mine, knowing that I could never find that feeling with anyone other than you."

Kagome blinked before smiling brightly, her chocolate eyes sparkling. Slipping her hands out from between mine, she placed one on either side of my face, pulling me closer and locking my lips with hers. Freezing for a moment with shock, I then wraped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against me.

Niping at her lower lip, I deepened the kiss sweeping my tounge into her moist cavern. Her hands slid upwards, one burying itself in my hair, the other finding my furry ear and tweaking it, kissing me back with vigor. I moan, tightening my grip on her waist, as I broke away leaning my forehead against hers panting.

Holy shit. That poetry stuff works wonders! Maybe it wasn't so bad after all...

Kagome smiled as she leaned forward again, stopping just short of kissing me. "Thanks Inuyasha, that was really sweet of you, but you do realize I was the one who gave that poem to Sesshomaru?" I froze, the miko meawhile slipped out of my arms, grabbing her basket and bow, and heading back to the village, trying to hold back laughter.

Wait, what?

Growling I stomped after her. Damn all peotry to worse than hell!

* * *

><p>Tada! Yes, I know I really need to update both of my stories, but this one struck me in the middle of the night and I just couldn't resist! Please review and tell me what ya think.<p> 


End file.
